


Heaven

by echoingsentiment (xAradarsi)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, how do you tag, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAradarsi/pseuds/echoingsentiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You suppose this is Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my good friend coldfireserge on tumblr. It's also cross posted on my tumblr echoingsentiment.

It’s not that she’s not beautiful. It’s that she’s more than that. She’s so absolutely breathtaking that you don’t exactly know how to tell her let alone express it. So it’s moments like these, these soft moments where you aren’t sure if you are in what humans call “heaven” or not. She’s tired, so sleepy as she leans against your frame as you read to her softly. Reciting the lines from some of your favorite books. Her head is cradled into your chest, her arm wrapped gently around your waist as you run your fingers through her golden locks.

You pause lightly in your reading to lean down and kiss her forehead softly. She mumbles out a “keep reading” but you know it just means she wants to hear your voice. Instead you softly put down the book and lean more into her, kissing the top of her forehead and shifting so you can wrap yourself around her like a protective mother. She sighs softly and leans into your chest with a loving sigh, and you smile ever so slightly thinking about her like this.

She’s so gorgeous with her eyes half-lidded with sleep, her body fitting comfortably with yours. “You stopped talking.” She mumbles softly into your chest, its a bit of a whine as you chuckle lightly and kiss her forehead before petting her head softly. “I’ll continue to talk then.” She mumbles something you can’t quite catch, but you suspect that it’s just her saying good. You love these moments. These moments when she isn’t defensive or trying to act like she knows everything. She may be a seer, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t fear what she can’t see. You know in these moments when she’s vulnerable that she’s still worried.

She likes to act like she knows everything, when really she’s not sure of anything. She’s just as worried as everyone else on the meteor, if not more. You know that she is trying her hardest. After all she is Rose. She will always try her hardest. You smile fondly as she snuggles closer to you and you kiss her forehead.

“I’m not exactly sure I want to keep talking Rose. You are making it hard to focus on anything other than you.” She smiles, her lips turning up at the corners and her face glowing slightly with a blush. You smile and chuckle lightly, scooting down until you are face to face. She opens her eyes to look at you with a look that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

She returns your greeting with her own smile, wider than yours probably by a mile. You chuckle lightly, able to communicate all your feelings with just a look. Softly you kiss her on the lips, all love and soft lips. She smiles as you pull away, before letting out a yawn that ends in you yawning as well. You smile and scoot as close as possible running your fingers through her hair as she curls against you and mumbles “I love you.”

It’s moments like these that you aren’t sure if you are in “heaven” or not. But you are sure that this must be what it is like.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, this was just a short drabble for my friend, who I care very much for. He wanted some fluffy Rosemary and asked me to write some and I did. Hope you all found this to your liking.


End file.
